


Feels like a dream

by teenageavenger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: Clarke was on the adventure of a lifetime. She had a beautiful girlfriend, was on tour with an awesome band. She was in New York! A place Clarke only dreamed of going





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Clexa Secret Santa on tumblr.

It felt like a dream. Clarke was still getting used to the snow. It was hard not to stop every time she saw the white flakes. 

“Clarke, what are you staring at?” The blonde turned her head to see her friend walking away. 

“Sorry, Rae! I’m not used to the snow! It’s so pretty! It’s kinda sad we don’t see this in Australia!” Clarke gushed as she ran after Raven. 

“This is nothing. New York’s snow is all dirty. You want clean snow you need to head to the midwest.” The blonde turned to look at her American friend. It was insane that she was able to have this conversation with someone that she had never dreamed of meeting. Just six months ago, she was a girl posting songs on youtube, but then one of her videos got insanely popular and next thing she knows she’s on tour with her gorgeous girlfriend, and a very talented band. Now, they were getting ready to play madison square garden. It all felt like a dream. 

“Raven! Sound check!” Octavia, the lead singer of Raven’s band(sky people), called out from the stage. The drummer nodded to Clarke before running off towards the stage. As soon as Raven was gone a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Clarke’s waist. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Clarke heard Lexa hum out. “Almost as beautiful as you!” Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at Lexa’s flirting. Turning around she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the nose before turning to look around them. 

“Do you wanna go to Central park today, Lex? I’ve been dying to look around. How many times are we going to be in New York City!” Lexa chuckled at the Australians enthusiasm. “Come on! Let’s go somewhere before the concert!” Clarke dragged her still laughing girlfriend through the snow. 

“Wait, Clarke! I know the perfect place!” After a long cab ride, they arrived at Lexa’s surprise destination. Clarke gasped up at the sight of the castle looking building looming above her. She had always wanted to visit the Metropolitan Museum of Art. This was like a dream. 

They spent an hour in the museum looking at the art. Well, Clarke was looking at the art. Lexa was admiring her girlfriend. They spent the next two hours at the American Museum of National History because Lexa was a little(a lot) bit of a history nerd. Afterwards, they walked around central park, and got some hot chocolate before heading back to madison square garden. 

Clarke loved the rush she felt being onstage. She loved watching Jasper, Monty, Raven, and Octavia play. She loved watching Lexa dance on stage while performing. She loved everything about today. 

“Hold up, guys!” Lexa yelled into the mic. “We’re going to change some things up if that’s alright with you?” The fans yelled in response as Lexa smiled. Clarke watched in confusion as Lexa’s band left and Sky People filed onstage. “We’re going to play a song that is very special to me. I had my first kiss with the love of my life during this song. This is Girls/Girls/Boys!” The fans yelled louder than they had all night as the song started. Clarke watched in awe as her girlfriend performed the song that brought back memories of their first kiss. When they reached the first chorus, Lexa stopped singing and Octavia took over main vocals. 

“Clarke, could you come on stage please?” Clarke, though still a little confused, made her way to the singer. Once Clarke was on stage the singer knelt down on one knee, and produced a ring. “Clarke Griffin. I never thought my life could get any better until you stepped into my life five years ago. I am not an easy person to love, yet you don’t seem to care. I love you with my entire being and you would make me the happiest person in the universe if you agreed to be my wife. I want to wake up to your face everyday, and hear you sing for the rest of my life!” Clarke couldn’t hold back tears as Octavia sang the lyrics ‘Love is not a choice’ behind her. 

“Yes! Yes! Of course, yes!” Clarke yelled as she threw herself into her fiance's arms. Together, the couple finished singing the song, Lexa with the biggest smile on her face; Clarke with joyful tears streaming down her cheeks. This felt like a dream. 

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!” Clarke groaned as she shut off her alarm, and closed her eyes. 

“Morning, beautiful!” Clarke turned over to see Lexa beside her with a gorgeous smile on her face. “What were you dreaming about? You looked happy.” 

“Madison Square Garden.” Clarke smiled as she tangled their hands together, looking at their wedding bands. “I love you, Lexa.” 

“I love you with my entire being.” Lexa whispered as she leaned in to kiss her wife.


End file.
